


Shooting Star

by rebelsfromstars



Series: Kanera Fluff [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: A little bit of angst, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelsfromstars/pseuds/rebelsfromstars
Summary: From Tumblr's Abstract Prompts.30. Only One Wish. Kanan- and Kanera-centered.





	Shooting Star

**Author's Note:**

> From Tumblr to AO3 bc it was too long. Thanks to [pilotinthestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilotInTheStars) for sending me this prompt. I really enjoyed writing this <3

Throughout Kanan’s life there were many things he wished to be different.

He wished that his Master didn’t die. He wished he wasn’t so eager to go to the war (then maybe it all wouldn’t happen). He wished he wasn’t such an ass sometimes, looking back at his past self, when he was drinking himself almost to death. He wished to not make so many mistakes along his way.

One thing he never regretted was meeting Hera. It was thanks to her that he was able to find himself again. It was thanks to her that he found Ezra. It was thanks to her that he had a home.

Looking at her right now through the Force, fast asleep by his side, felt like some fleeting dream more than a reality. They had so little time recently.

And still she was the only constancy in his life, the only thing he was sure of. He had spent a good part of his life on the move, switching people and places, never belonging, never having a sense of loyalty, never attaching. Not after what happened with the Jedi Order.

And then she came into his life like a supernova, and he couldn’t even expect for it to hit him this hard. There was an undying certainty in her, in them, in their family, and their home. He knew whatever they would end up doing - Rebellion, no Rebellion, simple adventures - that they would do it together. And when they couldn’t be together physically, by their sides, they were always there for each other, anyway.

He reached to her, without thinking much, it was automatic after so many years of being together. His thumb on her shoulder was delicate, knowing her well by now, no exploring, but finding reassurance and comfort in the familiar feel of her. If he concentrated hard enough he could remember the exact shade of green her skin was. Trying to visualize it, he got a little scared that he couldn’t remember more of the details, like the exact location of all the freckles and moles she had, all of her scars. There were things he couldn’t forget like the mark she had underneath her right breast after being shot. It was easy to detect too, being recessed a little, more harsh. The rest of it though, it was so easy to forget without seeing her, really seeing her.

He listened to the pattern of her breathing. Familiar, comforting, always there. What he wouldn’t do to keep it like that. He would give his own life if it meant she could survive one more day.

He wouldn’t be a man he was today without her. He wouldn’t come back to himself. He was so grateful for her.

There were many regrets and wishes for the past that he had. There were a few he had for the present, like being able to see her again. He had only one wish concerning their future.

Because he was certain she would be in it. But how much longer they could keep on going, and never admitting _where_ they were going? Never having more? He understood where she stood, and where he stood, he knew that they both had things in their lives that were more important than a desire to be together in that particular way. Even when he knew she was committed to him, she was always by his side, supporting him. And Force only knew how much he was committed to her. Their loyalty to each other and that certainty, he never questioned it.

But couldn’t he just want a little more? They were together for such a long  time, he knew her like nobody else did, and these were the words he had heard from her, herself.

Dammit, being honest with himself, the only thing he really wanted was to be able to call her his wife. Officially. To be with her in every way possible.

_Not during war,_ told him a quiet voice in his head, sounding surprisingly close to Hera’s.

He knew that, he agreed with that on some level. But he couldn’t shake a feeling that the time was running out. That they only had a few more moments together before everything will change forever.

He tried to meditate on that feeling, but Force didn’t give him the answers he needed.

He turned back to reality when he heard her stirring. She was waking up. His fingers traveled down her arm to link them with her own. She squeezed his hand delicately, barely awake.

“Kanan?” she asked, voice low and hoarse from sleep. He smiled at her.

“I’m here,” he said. He could imagine her weak smile that she always gave him when she was still halfway in her dream.

“Why you’re not sleeping?” she asked, moving. He could feel her warm presence closer now, mattress shifting, her thumb caressing his knuckles gently.

“I’m thinking,” he answered, taking her hand a little closer, and opening her palm gently, to caress the inside of it.

“About what?” she asked. Kanan smiled.

“You. Us.” he said, drawing circles in her palm. Hera laughed quietly.

“In the middle of the night?” she teased. Kanan smirked.

“Well, why not,” he replied, bringing her closer to him by her hand. Knowing him well, she followed his invitation to the top. Kanan wanted to breathe out with relief, feeling her weight on him. He missed her so much.

His hand travelled up to caress her cheek as Hera leaned into the gentle touch.

“Everything’s alright, love?” she asked. Kanan debated on it in his head before he answered her. How he could explain it to her? Those feelings, it didn’t feel normal, it felt Force-like. He could tell her, but why to worry her more than she already was, when he didn’t even had idea what it all was about?

“Yeah. I just missed you a lot.” he said, only a part of the truth. The aura surrounding her, told him she was smiling.

“Me too,” she said, her fingertips on his cheeks that went down his neck and collarbone to finally rest on his arm, before she dived down to kiss him.

He sighed into her lips. The relief of feeling her so close to him, was something he couldn’t quite describe in words. It was like taking the first breath after holding it underneath the water, like finally getting to sleep after a tired day. It was a comfort that she carried with herself and around him, and that he had as well. It was that sense of belonging that he had lost for a long time before. It was familiarity and excitement at once. He never loved as much as he loved Hera, and as he loved their family.

Her lips were soft and delicate, but persistent in her confidence with which she was doing almost everything. She was hard and tender with the same kiss, and Kanan loved it. He could just melt right into her and forget why he was worrying so much. Just be with her. Love her and support her. As long as he can.

In the end, his only true wish was for her to be happy.


End file.
